


Meetings are hard (and so is Klemens)

by Boots_And_Socks



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crack, klemens is Hot And Bothered, klemens is dumb as rocks, meetings, mildly illegal activities, regrettable 3am purchases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boots_And_Socks/pseuds/Boots_And_Socks
Summary: Klemens bought aphrodisiacs on Instagram. Taking them the night before a meeting was a bad idea.
Kudos: 10





	Meetings are hard (and so is Klemens)

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

That was more or less the mantra chiming inside Klemens' head like a beat to a catchy song that would eventually turn more annoying as you heard it play on the radio a billion times a day. Or the way your own songs start boring you to death during your sixth show in a month. Or the way Matthías kept clicking his pen across from him.

He now remembered why he enjoyed 14 ár in particular as he fantasised in detail about pulling his hair as punishment for the constant thought-consuming sound. Klemens mentally noted to go rougher on him next time, but something told him he'd not remember much of all of the thoughts running through his head.

His current situation causing said earlier-mentioned cacophony of expletives was one that left him in shivering in his seat at the monthly meeting they'd decide to hold earlier than planned, as to prepare for an upcoming show that they'd been booked for quite suddenly.

They hadn't refused such an offer, of course, considering many of their fellow co-artists would be performing including the girls from CYBER and Bashar. It would be a real shame to miss out on an opportunity like that. Rationally, Klemens knew holding the meeting early like this was a smart move on their part, especially considering said co-artists were present too.

With the way things were currently, he would have loved to miss out on said meeting, however. It isn't like him at all to want to not be involved in anything involving his blown-out passion project performance art group, but the current situation left even the control freak in him throwing in the towel mentally.

He had messed up big time.

It all started with one vague Instagram ad and one idiotic decision before a week had passed and a package arrived in the mail. Ronja had briefly questioned the content of the package, but been assured that the heart-shaped little pills in the golden plastic bottle were not some new form of pill-shaped vaccines and she hadn't pressed the topic further. She might have assumed they're drugs of some sort but understood the need for those in case of repression of the magnitude Klemens had to deal with daily.

She would have been wrong, though, to assume they were any kind of conventional drug. No, had he been on crack currently they might have even come up with a new banger during the meeting or written some interesting transformative fiction.

What the cursed little fucky pink pills were instead is the strongest and most modern aphrodisiac that exists on the market. Or, the mildly illegal online market. Gotta keep the anti-capitalist in him after all. Go counter-culture and all that.

A line of mistakes, a bitter and sarcastic voice mocked in his head. Lovely when artists can relate to their art.

Anyway, questionable decisions lead to awful consequences, and Klemens wished for nothing more than to be thrown into the healing Blue Lagoon waters and left there to sink to the bottom eventually. Heal him of the level of Elevator Music Brain Syndrome that made him make such a regrettable 3am purchase. Curse the creepy Instagram algorithms that seemingly are able to smell you're bored and willing to try just about anything.

He sat there mainly trying to control not to breathe too heavily in case the two sitting on each side of him were paying attention to him. Shivering and shaking lightly could hopefully be chalked up to caffeine overdose or some other past occurrences that Einar (currently sitting on his right, paying attention to Ingi speaking like a good gimp) refused to forget to mention ever so often. What part of a father and part-time BDSM brat needing his energy did he not understand? Sure, mixing red bull with triple-shot espressos might not be the Smartest idea ever conceived, but it sure got him through the night. And two others.

He was shocked out of his deeply spiraling thoughts of nothing and everything when, much to his dismay, visibly jumped when Einar put his hand on his arm. Another thing he regretted was wearing a T-shirt today, as the skin-to-skin contact sent jolts straight to his dick. Oh god.

Somewhat belatedly, Klemens realised he'd been tortured for a reason which he was guessing was Einar asking him a question and touching him to get his attention as everyone was now looking at him expectantly.

Fuck.

He pretty much prayed his poker face didn't choose to betray him now as he quietly asked for Einar to repeat what he said. Einar, for his part, has an undeniably good grasp on what Klemens was feeling or thinking usually as a side-effect of having known him since his young teens. Which means that there is no way in hell he didn't pick up on his slightly flushed face and wide pupils, or the way Klemens had goosebumps running up his arms in what should comfortable room temperature. Or the fact his speaking voice was just a tad more high pitched than it usually was.

Worry flashed on his face, as he didn't quite seem to understand what exactly was going on. Klemens was cursing in about fifty languages internally at this point.

"Are you feeling alright...? You seem somewhat feverish." Einar inquired as the others kept their eyes on the interaction.

"Yeah, I just, I need to drink something, I think, it's warm in here," god he hopes flu season aligns with bad-decisions season- "Are you sure you're feeling warm?"

Probably a remark triggered by the fact he was shivering, but what a stupid goddamn question. He was indeed feeling hot. And bothered. And could not stand having everyone face him right that instant, so he excused himself to go grab a glass of water. Matthías vaguely said something about taking a break with the meeting soon anyway, and that they'd resume at noon. He was glad for his tendency to wear oversized tops that covered past his crotch.

What had happened prior to the meeting was Klemens deciding to try the pills at around 20:00 last night because he had them now anyway and it would be a waste not to, and fate punishing him for it by having Matti call him fifteen whole minutes later that the meeting would now take place the next morning and that he "hoped you have nothing planned." Which technically was true.

He also hadn't planned on the inaccurate information given with the candy-looking pills from hell to be just that. Inaccurate.

They were supposed to last a whole five hours and so Klemens had assumed that the vague arousal he felt in the morning was some leftover effect and that he has slept most of it off, but as the meeting progressed he quickly found himself grow harder and more flustered resulting in him grasping the glass of water until his knuckles turned white and staring at the water like the newest lyrics were hidden in there somewhere and that if he stared long enough they'd float to the surface like poetic alphabet soup.

He stood there contemplating what to do about the situation as the unfortunate location of the meeting was at his home. Ronja and the girls had left for the day to not get their flu shots so it meant they weren't there to witness a potential meltdown at the very least. Still didn't necessarily get him any further, but his thoughts seemingly were fucked with an altered sense of time taking over and drowning them completely.

This much became obvious when seemingly out of nowhere, a figure stood lurking above him. Einar. Klemens looked up at him and made sure to steel his features, or attempt to anyway, before asking him whether the break had started.

Puzzled, Einar answered "Yeah... You've been standing here for quite a while, are you sure you're entirely okay, Klemens? You flinched during the meeting," he was right in pointing out that was unusual. Physical contact had always been a given with the two of them. Einar's presence currently was polarising, as the hand that had previously startled him reappeared at his arm which affected him way more than something that simple should.

At the same time, Einar would always remain someone whose mere existence was calming. He was mature and protective and had been there for Klemens numerous times. So he decided to tell the truth. Lying to Einar wasn't the way to go in any case.

Einar stood perplexed. All his years of knowing Klemens and the way he would come up with things no other human could have possibly thought of could not have prepared him for what he was hit with. He just about managed to close his mouth after his jaw dropped. Aphrodisiacs?

A multitude of emotions went through Einar in rapid speed. He was baffled and shocked firstly, then felt something bordering amusement at the absurdity of the situation, before settling on concern after properly analysing Klemens' expression. A beat passed as he let it all sink in, before reassuring his friend it would all be fine.

It might've been the comfort of telling someone that deceived Klemens into thinking he was Actually Feeling Better after another few minutes passed, because he insisted on just carrying on with the meeting. Einar had disagreed staunchly but Klemens was never one to back down if only to prove he was Fine, Actually and The Water Had Helped. But Einar would choose to believe him and the meeting would not last much longer either way.

Or rather, it wasn't supposed to last much longer.


End file.
